User talk:Tormented Sufferer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Okami: Yakuharai page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Manpuku Hi, bitch! Remember me? Why don't you fucking unblock me from Okami wiki! I wasn't doing anything wrong, only inserted something I believed to be true. It probably is true! Get the fuck off the internet, 12 year old! How the fuck did you become an admin, anyway, and why do you want to abuse your power, huh? -Mischifer6 (talk) 00:29, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :*smirk*Are you sure that you didn't do anything wrong? Do you have any source or citation to prove that Manpuku is indeed Kokari's ancestor? Without these sources, that information is plain gibberish, and inserting that without giving a citation is considered "Inserting false information". :*maniacal laugher*And about my adminship, since I'm the best editor on Ōkami Wiki, then no doubt I am promoted. So that I can take care of troublemakers like you =)))))))))))))) Best regards --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Since you are an admin at Ōkami Wiki I've given you admin rights here too. You're welcome :) You may not need them but just incase. 23:57, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ah yes. Thanks, Chloe! The wiki navigation What do you think of it? Yeah maybe the tab for listing of the staff may not be needed, but I felt a need of better explanation of the list of Ōkami Central staff. 03:15, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Some users may be curious about the staff here, and it is also for navigation. Very nice, indeed :) Activity Here's a quote from my userpage and from the recent changes: The quote pretty much sums it up. '''Please start actually ''doing something here as a staff member, this place is being forgotten by pretty much all of the staff members expect me. Our staff are crippling not active, and I may demote some staff members who are not paying as much attention as this place needs. You have been warned. Basically, be actually active to show you're an staff member. And this is a real warning message, because I am the only staff member here who actually cares about this place. I know you might want to work on Ōkami Wiki more, but why not do the way I'm doing with my activity and balance out your activity here.' :...Ok. ::Did you get what that meant? It means 'to actually start doing something here, as the staff here are crippling inactive. The forums What do you think of them? And please '''do not reply to this here, and instead reply to this on this thread. Also, you haven't updated your userpage link colors on this wiki like you have on the other wiki. Just saying. The boards for the forums What do you think of the topics of them? If you have any ideas, put them on a thread on this board (but please follow the rules made for it; it can be found in a link on the description of the board).